School Days
by Mahlyenki Dyavol52934
Summary: Its akuroku  of course , but theres also sora, cloud, and later riku, kairi, namine, zexion, demyx, leon, Ventus, Vanitas  as a girl , and most of the people from the organization, oh and reno from final fantasy. Please read, and if you do...  ENJOY!


**School Days**

Well this is my first fanfic so read and tell me what you think.

ENJOY!

**Prologue:** Its Axels 18th birthday, but because Axels Father Reno is on a business trip, Sora & Roxas have planed a surprise for him to cheer him up, but Axel doesn't want a surprise he wants something else. With Axel in his final year of school, Sora having 2 years to go but Roxas having 3 , what will Roxas do when his lover leaves his side, and with a new year comes new people will Sora finally find love? And what secrets will Sora & Roxas discover that their mother Cloud (well father) has been keeping from them, that will change their lives?

**Chapter 1: Long birthday, Short summer**

**Roxas' POV:**

"Axel, Axel…., wake up sleepy head" I said shaking his shoulder,

"Hhhmmmm, I don't want to get up, go away" Axel mumbled angrily. Then turned over and pulled the blanket up so it was hiding his head.

"Come on it's your birthday, and we've planed something special for you" I said trying to pull Axel out of bed, but failing to even make him move.

"Come onnnnnnnnn" I wined jumping on top of Axel and attempted to pull the blanket off his head. After a lot of struggling I finally got the blanket off his head. He put his hand over his eyes and open them slowly adjusting them to the light.

**Axels POV:**

I opened my eyes slowly to see the light from the window shining on Roxas making his blue eyes sparkle like stars in the night sky.

I had always had a crush on Roxas, not Sora I've always thought that Sora was well….. different.

No matter how hard I tried to deny it, there was just something about him that made me go crazy, maybe because of his child like cuteness or his blue eyes and messy blond hair, but there was one thing for sure I can't hold my urges much longer.

Maybe I should tell him I like him? But what if he doesn't like me? What the fuck am I going to do?

**Roxas' POV:**

While Axel was admiring my beauty in his own little world, I was beginning to think to myself 'Oooohhhh shit, he's having one of his fantasies. RUN, RUN, RUN!' I was just about to leap off the bed and out the door, when Axel quickly sat up and made our lips meet. I opened my eyes when Axel pulled me so close to his chest I could hear his heart beat, and to my surprise I had my arms wrapped around Axel's neck and my feet were locked behind Axel's back. No matter how hard I wanted to pull away, I didn't want to stop something that felt so amazing but so wrong. I jumped in surprise as Axels cold hand ran up my thigh,

"Axel what the hell are you doing?, WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?" I squeaked

"What I've wanted to do since the day I met you" Axel whispered in my ear, before flipping me over and pinning me to the bed, then Axel kissed me long and hard then ran his tongue along the seam of my lips almost as if he was knocking the door of my lips and was waiting to be invited in. I opened my mouth and his tongue started to explore, so I did the same.

**Axels POV:**

While Roxas was deep in my kiss, I took my hand off Roxas' shoulder and started sliding it up his chest, as I started moving up and down so close to him our bulges were just rubbing together. Roxas moaned so I know he liked what I was doing and then he suddenly lifted his hand to started rubbing the bulge in my pants, I pulled my lips away and couldn't help but moan

"Don't stop…., Oh god…. don't stop….., OH….. that feels so good" then I lowered my head and started kissing Roxas' neck. I started moaning more and more as Roxas went in a continuous rhythm, and sometimes giving a little squeeze, but Roxas pulled my head down next to his putting one finger on my lips and whispering

"ssshhhh, Sora is in the kitchen making breakfast, he'll hear you" in my ear. I turned my head and whispered back

"What's for breakfast?" with a questioned look on his face and him still holding my crotch he answered

"Pancakes, with syrup and ice-cr-" I interrupted him with yet another smooch on the lips before jumping of the bed, running out the door and down the stairs to the sweet smell of pancakes.

**Roxas' POV:**

I was beginning to think that would not be the last kiss Axel gave me. I just laid on the bed for a little while wondering what had just happened and thinking of stuff like 'why the Fuck I did I rub Axels crotch' before giving in to my rumbling stomach and going down stairs to get some pancakes. Axel was sitting on the couch watching loony toons but Sora wasn't anywhere to be found, so I asked Axel

"Where's Sora?"

"He's in the shower, your breakfasts in the kitchen" Axel mumbled with pancakes in his mouth not turning his head from the TV. 'Just great, Sora left me alone with Axel, I really hope he doesn't kiss me again' I thought to myself as I grabbed my breakfast and headed to the couch. I went to sit in the lazy boy but Axel motioned his hand for me to sit next to him. I sat next to him and looked up, Axel was looking down at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Axel…... what are you smiling at?" I asked hoping the answer wasn't me

"Axel….?" I said again

"Oh… Sorry, what did you say?" He said, like he was snapping out of a trance. I looked at him funny and ask yet again what he was smiling at.

"Oh... Um there was a funny cartoon" he hesitated and turned back to the TV. I let out a sigh and thought 'Thank god, I thought he was going to kiss me ag-' just then like Axel read my mind he turned his head and kissed me 'OH, COME ON, WHY DOES HE KEEP DOING THIS?' I thought to myself. After a while his kiss relaxed me and was so sweet and wonderful, not like any kiss I've had before. Axel grabbed the plate of me and placed it on the coffee table before lying me down on the couch so he was on top. Axel pulled away and said

"Are you ready?"

"No, what are you going to do?... Wait what if Sora see's us?" I said franticly looking around the room to make sure Sora was nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry, he's in the shower remember?" he asked then kissed my neck sending shivers down my spine and whispered

"don't worry, I'm just having some fun, it is my birthday and you wanted me to have fun didn't you?"

"Yeah, but what if Sora see's us?" I said again, Axel let out a big sigh, before lifting me and carrying me to his bedroom.

**Sora's POV:**

I relaxed as the water rained on my head and travelled down my chest to the very tip of my toes, but I couldn't help but wonder what Axel & Roxas were doing. As I hopped out of the shower, nearly falling on my ass from the slippery floor but grabbing onto the sink for support, I then dried myself, clothed myself, and went to check what Axel and Roxas was doing. I went into the lounge room expecting them to be on the couch watching TV, but when I got there, both of them weren't there, that's when I heard a chuckle coming from upstairs, 'I wonder what there doing up there?, maybe there playing that new game Axel bought, it looks like a good game maybe I'll join them' I thought to myself, before heading upstairs to join them. I went to open the door when I heard Axel say

"your turn Roxy", 'I don't want to bother them if there having fun, I'll just peek though the door and see what their playing' I thought and slowly turned the door knob of Axels room. The door cracked open just enough for me to see inside, and to my shock Roxas was stripping at the end of Axels bed, he was trying to undo his jeans but they were court, I couldn't help but giggle. My giggling was stopped by the sound of Axels voice

"let me help you" he said, I turned back to the door. My eyes went wide, my breathing got heavy, my hands went over my eyes and I backed away from the door (quietly of course) and then I ran to the guest room that me and Roxas were staying in.

"no, no, No, NO, NO!" I yell to myself as I pasted back and fourth across the room,

"Why is it that the first time I agree to sleep at Axels for his birthday, my brother, MY BROTHER, decides to screw the birthday boy!". I collapsed on the bed and told myself sadly "I know they had feelings for each other, I mean it doesn't take a genius to figure that out by the way they look at each other and all but….. Still", sighed and said

"maybe its just because my brother is getting screwed before I do, but that's only because there isn't any good gays at my school but Axel, and he's taken by my brother". I sat up and looked out the window

"I hope I can find love soon, I really don't want to be along like last year, I just want to find love like Roxas is doing", I got up and headed for the kitchen,

"I'm in the mood for ice-cream….., Oh, maybe there's some still some cookies & cream from last night" I said to myself and raced down the stairs.

Roxas POV:

Axel dropped me on the bed then started to strip, he turned to see me watching his every move like a movie I was dying to see, I turned my head as my cheeks went bright red, when I turned my head back Axel gave me a sweet little smile and slowed his movements to let me enjoy the show. When Axel was undressed from head to toe standing at the end of the bed, and I was just staring like an idiot and thinking to myself 'so this is what gays like so much, coz I'm telling you it looks pretty dam good, not to big but not to small just the right size'

"Oh…" was the only thing I could say before I thought to myself 'Is it supposed to look that good'. Axel started to chuckle

"What are you laughing at?" I asked with a curious look on my face, he managed to say

"What you just said" while laughing, I started to say

"What did I say th-" it was only then that I relaxed what was so funny to him. I had said my last thought out loud. Axel jumped on the bed then propped himself on one elbow,

"Your turn, Roxy" he said with a huge grin on his face, as much a I wanted to hurry up and pull off all my clothes so I could cuddle up to the tall hunky red head, I thought I should do it slow so Axel would enjoy. I slid off the bed and walked around to the end were Axel had just been standing not a minute before, I took my shirt off then slid my hands down my chest to my jeans. I tried to un-zip my jeans but the zipper was court,

"Let me help you" Axel said in a smooth, soothing tone, sliding across the bed to me with his sparkling emerald green eyes and a huge smile placed upon his face. I shivered as Axels cold hand grabbed the top of my jeans with his fingers just touching my skin, and with one clean swipe of his other hand my zipper was un-zipped.

Axel laid back on the bed and said sweetly

"Are you nerves Roxy?"

"N-n-n-n-yes…." I mumbled dropping my head in shame. Axel sat up and jumped off the bed, with his two first fingers he lifted my head and said into my sad blue eyes,

"Awwww, Roxy there's nothing to be nerves about, its not like I'm going to bite… hard" then with one tug of my jeans they went tumbling to the floor. Axel lightly tugged the elastic of my boxers before hopping back on the bed and saying

"Hurry up Roxy" with out saying another word I striped myself of my boxers and was crawling towards Axel on all fours.

I knelt back on my knees and looked at Axel who was just staring at me, it took about a few minutes for me to figure out that Axel wasn't staring at me, he was staring at what was between me legs. 'Shit, is it to big, is it to small' I thought and took a quick look down 'It looks fine to me, but what if he thinks its to small, the last thing I need is for Axel to tell his friends that I have a small dick I mean like th-'

"Aaaahhhhh, what the hell Axel?" I yelled in shock as Axel tackled me to the bed so he could be on top.

Axel bent his head down and whispered in me ear with his warm lips so close they were just brushing against my ear

"Best. Birthday. Ever..." before kissing me long and gently with his warm, soft, sweet lips. I quickly took this advantage to flip Axel over so I was on top. Axel just stared at me with shock in his eyes, then I whispered back in Axels ear

"My turn first".

**Clouds POV:**

I sighed

"Its so quiet without Sora & Roxas here", I reached over to the coffee table and grabbed my favourite photo of Sora and Roxas when we went to destiny Island for a holiday, 'they were so young then, were did the time go?' I thought to myself brushing my hand over the photo and trying to remember our holiday. With little accomplishment I went to the kitchen, I got some supplies out of the refrigerator & cupboard, I got some mixing bowls out, washed my hands and got to work making a cake for Axel,

"this should keep me busy for a while" I said to myself why'll I got to work mixing the batter. An hour had passed when I put the cake (and some cookies) in the oven. Another half an hour passed when I was finished washing, drying and putting away all the utensils'/supplies, I went to the lounge room, turned on the TV and sat on the couch,

"Lets see what's on" I said reaching over to the coffee table and grabbing the TV guide. I looked though the TV guide and found something that might be good, so I grabbed the remote and turned the TV to that channel, 'god dam it, why does it have to be on a commercial' I thought to myself. Why'll I waited for the show to come on I thought about Sora and Roxas wondering if they were having fun at the carnival. Then I thought of how much Roxas looks like his brother except for there eyes Roxas has blue but his brother has green just like his father, oh how I missed his light green emerald eyes sort of like Axels. My thought were interrupted by the music of COPS on TV, I let out a sign, COPS was Leon's favourite show, I stared to think about Leon and how much fun we used to have before we found out I was pregnant with Sora and Vanitas, we still had fun but not the way we used to. But then I fell pregnant again with Roxas and Ventus, there were so many kids all at once, it was like one minute it was just me and Leon and then the next minute we had four kids. With nobody there to help us and not knowing what the hell we were doing, we started getting really stressed, then we started arguing and we couldn't take it. I started crying when I thought about what happened between me and Leon, I always cry when I think about it, I grabbed a tissue to wipe away the tears, and decided to go to the shops to get my mind off things, so I grabbed wallet and keys off the kitchen table, then headed out the door locking it behind me.

_Well this was my first ever story, so send me some reveiws about what you think. If I get lots of good reveiws then I'll put the second chapter up, if not I'll start on a new one and see if its any better. So please remember that this is my first fanfic so I hope I did good. I hoped you enjoyed reading, please send me reveiws and tell me how I did. :] seeya_


End file.
